


The Mates

by ayeeeitsrio



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Burn the stage, Caring Jungkook, F L U F F, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Smut, all the fluff in the world, hehe, hmmmm tae wants to remain single in this fic sorry ladies, i love jikook, ill keep updating tags, jikook is the main couple obvsly, lots of fluff, mentions of past eating disorders, namjin being parents as usual, platonic vkook and vmin cause theyre bffs, slight like very slight angst, sope being sope, thats about it, very minor attempt at crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeeeitsrio/pseuds/ayeeeitsrio
Summary: so in this ffkookie, and joonie are aphasjimin, hobi and jin are omegasthe daegu boys are betasi love tae but he remains single in this ff :)





	1. Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> so this ff was based on the spring day performance in Manila, here's the link of the video that i heavily referred to  
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz6tOFW4ECU
> 
> hope y'all like it  
> comment and lmk where i'm lacking and need to improve and if there are any errors~  
> love,  
> rio

Everything was fine till their “Dul! Ses!” performance, armys cheering and singing along beautifully. It was after the song ended, that Jungkook’s mood quickly drooped. They had to perform “Spring Day” next.

Now, don’t misunderstand Jungkook, he loved the song, he’d worked hard and knew that the others had, too. It was the choreography that Jungkook disapproved of.

He was an alpha, a _very_ possessive one at that. He absolutely hated it when anyone got near _his_ omega, his beloved Jimin hyung. When their choreographer had come up with the choreography, he had immediately protested. There were two parts that Jungkook wanted to change, but the choreographer reasoned that it had to be done, in accordance with their overall concepts and theories that they’d made since their I Need U era. The choreography required Jimin to sit back to back with Yoongi and ended with Jin hugging Jimin. Jungkook knew very well that both Yoongi and Jin were mated and that both their mates were also not very fond of the choreography, but they were not as jealous or possessive as Jungkook. _Not even close_.

The lights dimmed, indicating that the members had to arrange themselves in their respective positions for the next song and, boy, did Jungkook’s mood flip. The members started shuffling to their positions. Jungkook just stood with his head bowed, inhaling deeply and trying to prepare himself and his self- control in order to not growl, roar, pick a fight with the other members, or even show a jealous or possessive expression during the performance. His mate knew exactly what he was going through and walked confidently, and seemingly unceremoniously bumped into him, but his hands squeezed his forearm and waist gently and reassuringly, comforting his alpha. Jungkook’s scent turned from wary to relieved for a moment. That simple action told Jungkook that there was nothing to be jealous of, that Jimin was his, and only his, and that Jimin loved him. He growled lightly, letting his omega know that he was fine, to not worry about him and stumbled back, taking another deep breath and dragged himself reluctantly to his position.

The armys were still singing the end of “Dul! Ses!”, and they were singing quite well, too. All the members were crouched down in their positions, Jimin right in front of Jungkook, when the song was coming to an end. Jimin cutely waved his had above his head in an exaggerated manner and Jungkook just had to smile. He turned his head away with an effort in order to not stare at his beautiful and adorable mate and nodded in time with the imaginary beats just as the song ended, and the armys cheered, both, for themselves to sing that well, and in anticipation for the upcoming song, which they immediately recognized as soon as they saw the positions that the members were crouched in.

The song started, and so did their performance, and Jungkook was thankful that the song didn’t require him to smile, because he sure as hell wouldn’t have been able to. His eyes, although not looking at Jimin, were alert and bemused, and he couldn’t hold back his sigh, wishing that the song would end quickly. Jimin caught his eye before his scene with Namjoon, where they had to turn while leaning on each other, and gave him a small, quick smile. The moment their backs came in contact, Jungkook looked down and swallowed, his neck and shoulder muscles tensing with the effort to not growl at his hyung and pack leader in front of the armys. After that he tried to focus on his dance steps, focusing on his mate’s soft voice, which calmed him down.

Everything was going alright till Yoongi’s part. Jungkook radiated tension, warning and possessiveness, and he felt Taehyung glance at him and run his hand through his hair, ruffling it. Being his best friend for about 6 years, Taehyung knew that that action made him calm down a bit. It was something Jimin loved to do, playing with his hair at any given opportunity. It felt so much better when Jimin did it, too. Jungkook just pulled his head away from Taehyung’s fingers, thankful, but not in the mood. Vaguely, Jungkook wondered why Tae didn’t want a mate yet; he was the lone wolf of the pack, Jimin being Jungkook’s mate, Hoseok being Yoongi’s mate and Jin being Namjoon’s mate. He knew Tae had told him something on this matter, but couldn’t remember it. This thought had him distracted till he heard Yoongi’s deep voice.

His entire body tensed subconsciously and he tried not to make his moves look stiff. He walked to his next position, facing Jin, remembering that Jimin had to lean his head on Jin’s shoulder right in front of his face. Jungkook gritted his teeth when Jimin did lean on Jin’s shoulder, if only for just a second. He was trying to think positively, mentally chanting that the song was close to the end. He was just going with the flow now, it was the well liked “you know it all, you’re my best friend part” of the song, and his left forearm rested on Yoongi’s back, head down in exhaustion, when his head snapped back up, hearing his mate’s playful voice. He was talking to Jin about bowing lower and how he’d grown old, to which Jin scoffed disbelievingly and snapped a “I’m still more handsome than you” to Jimin. Jimin just put on a poker face, teasingly muttering a “sure hyung, oh it’s your turn to sing bye”. Jungkook smiled fondly at his omega; his playfulness was infectious.

He danced with less tension now, but soon felt the same way as before when Jin began to sing. He knew that the end was truly near now, and that was the good news. The bad news was that his omega would have to hug another being, someone who wasn't him. The thought made him growl low in his throat, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Jimin come stand next to him and mewl, head held low and sneaking a glance at Jungkook who didn’t look at him, knowing that if he did, he might crush him in a hug and not let him finish the choreography. So he just walked to his end position as nonchalantly as possible and tried to focus on the armys, who were singing the end of the song. He quickly took of his extra-large shirt as practiced for the ending of the concert, to thank their army for their unending love and support.

The moment they stepped into their changing room, Jungkook tugged Jimin by his wrist and engulfed him in a tight hug.

“ _Mine_ ”, he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. He breathed in Jimin’s (for now; it seemed to keep changing to something sweeter and better each time) lavender and vanilla scent greedily, nuzzling his mate’s pulse, also where the scar of their mating bite, slightly paler than jimin's skin, was. He knew that each person smelled the other differently and wondered what Jimin smelled like to the others. _‘They should not be smelling him in the first place’_ , he thought, subconsciously growling.

Softly hitting Jungkook on his back, Jimin said, “stop growling, Jungkook-ah, it's rude.”

Then nosing his cheek, sniffing Jungkook’s forest-after-a-rain scent, he whispered, smiling softly, “Kookie, I love you.” He could feel his mate smile, face buried in the crook of his neck while his arms wound tightly around his waist.

“Let go, I need to change, Kookie-ah”, Jimin said after about 5 minutes of hugging, petting his hair lovingly and giggled quietly when Jungkook let go, pouting, reluctant to let go of his hyung, but in desperate need to change; he hated the smell and feel of his sweaty t-shirt, clinging to his body like a second skin.

Before letting go of his mate completely, though, Jungkook kissed him sweetly, he whispered “I love you most” on his lips, which he promptly kissed again.

Eyes turning into pretty crescents, Jimin playfully nipped at Jungkook’s bottom lip, whispering, “you skipped the ‘I love you more part’, Kookie”.

Kissing his omega’s cheek fondly, Jungkook whispered teasingly, “you should know by now that I have a habit of getting straight to the point, _hyung_ ”, referring to his proposal to Jimin to be his mate. Flustered, Jimin softly slaps his chest and, after giving one last peck to Jungkook, walks off to gather his clothes to change.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

SO that's the 1st chapter~ abrupt ending i know lol  
hope you like it :)


	2. Movie marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a movie + fluff marathon. that is literally all.  
> also sorry for not updating at all for so long, its just that i had my 1st trimester last month, my 2nd trimester starts next monday and i swear i dont know where time is going because 2017, for me, has been pretty non existent.  
> anywayyyyy, enjoy!!  
> comment letting me know what you feel about it.  
> or just comment if you're lonely and want to talk :)  
> happy day!

They had a few free days after the concert, and since they hadn’t been able to spend any time together, as a group of friends, not as an internationally well know kpop boy band, they all decided to cook and have a movie night.

They hardly cook anymore because of their insane schedule, so the only things they have at home is (many) packets of ramyeon, some chicken breast and sausages (that they really didn’t want to eat- they’ve grown quite sick of chicken by now) snacks and junk, sweets, some fruits and cereal. So, they decided to go grocery shopping. Not all of them, of course- they would be easily spotted.

So, it was decided that Jin and Namjoon would accompany Jimin and Jungkook, while Hobi, Yoongi and Tae cleaned and set up the living room with pillows, blankets, beanbags and such and make it as comfortable as possible and select some movie or drama. That being decided, the two couples got ready to leave.

It was a chilly night, so Jungkook pulled on a black crewneck and warm sweats. He turned around and saw Jimin walking out of the bathroom in one of Jungkook’s many hoodies and Jungkook may have died a little.

His heart swelled and his wolf howled to see his mate in his clothes that were a few sizes too big on Jimin’s petite frame, making it seem as if Jimin was almost drowning in it.

He looked absolutely adorable. The omega spotted him and muttered a shy “what’re you staring at” while looking down with flushed cheeks and turning around to fumble with a bottle of moisturiser kept on the dressing table.

“You look so cute in my clothes, babe.” Jungkook said, chuckling, walking over to his hyung and wrapping his hands around his waist, planting a kiss on the junction between his neck and shoulders.

“Yah I’m your _hyung_.” Jimin mumbled to his dongsaeng, who simply ignored the comment, hearing in his tone that he didn’t really mind.

Kissing his lover’s cheek, Jungkook took his hand, cooing at the sweater paws, and led them to their bedroom door. He wanted to cuddle all day and already missed his mate’s body warmth, but he was hungry right now, and knew that the rest of his pack was, too.

Once they reached the hall, they didn’t have to wait much as their older hyungs came out of their room in a few minutes, and so, after checking if they had their wallets, phones, face masks and car keys (Jin was driving), they left.

The car ride was not long, in fact, they could have walked, but they knew they had to purchase a lot of items and that it would be difficult to walk with the heavy bags. They entered the convenience store and took a cart, which was manned by Jungkook. They wandered around, depositing stuff in their trolley, and occasionally one of them went back an aisle or two, having forgotten to get some items. They also got some cans of beer, as the stock at home was running low.

They shopped for about half an hour, and since it was a weekday and relatively early, they weren’t spotted by fans, which was a feat in itself. When in the vegetables and meat section, Namjoon, Jungkook and Jimin followed Jin’s orders, knowing quite well not to mess with Jin in matters related to food, or at least the ingredients that Jin was going to use to cook.

At some point, Jungkook and Namjoon simply followed their mates, watching them drop huge amounts of sweets, junk, and some suppressants, supplements and pain killers for their heats. Every omega got heats at different times, and most idol omegas took suppressants to control or postpone their heats. Alphas went into rut at different times, too. However, mates usually went into ruts and heats together, one’s heat triggering their mate’s rut, or vice versa. These usually lasted for two to three days, but could last longer.

  
Jungkook knew that Jimin’s heats were nearing, he could smell the slight change in his mate’s scent. Just as his mind drifted to some images of Jimin that came unbidden to his mind, the object of his inappropriate thoughts wrapped himself around his arm, saying that he was feeling a bit cold. Slightly embarrassed of his daydream, Jungkook pushed away those thoughts and brought his mate nearer to him by his waist and held him by his side to share body heat, smiling fondly.

The shopping went on, with Jin and Jungkook bickering playfully and goofing around, with Jimin almost in tears from laughing so much, as he usually is around the two goofs. After paying, they walked back to their car and placed all their bags in the trunk and settled in for their drive back home, Jin driving, Namjoon next to him, and the younger couple huddled up in the backseat.

When they got home, everyone helped Jin keep all the things that they’d bought in their respective places and then got comfortable in their living room to pass their time. Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung (and his huge plushie) sat on the sofa, Yoongi and Hoseok on one armchair, Jimin and Jungkook on the other, all wrapping warm blankets around themselves.

They watched a comedy themed movie, and an action one, then took a small break, you know, to rest their eyes and check social media and did other stuff people do during intervals, like going to the washroom or restocking the snacks. Jungkook had been resting his head on Jimin’s lap, who was enjoying the feeling of tiny fingers running through and playing with his hair, sat up and pulled his smaller mate closer so that his head was resting on Jungkook’s shoulder, his hand resting casually on that of the Jimin’s.

“Do you want anything to eat Kook-ah?” Came Hoseok’s voice (he had gotten up to go to the bathroom, but the moment he came back, the others, who were comfortably seated, requested (demanded) that he get more snacks).

“Yeah, Hobi hyungie, get me the packet of seaweed crackers that’s on the counter, please. Jiminie hyung, what do you want?” Jungkook looked expectantly at his omega, who looked at him, then tilted his head in thought.

“Hyung, pass me the packet of honey loops that’s near the microwave- I took it out, then forgot it there.” Jimin said to Hoseok, smiling his thanks.

“Sure, kids, be right back.”

The movie was soon resumed, but the two of them weren’t watching it intently anymore- the sounds had faded into white noise a while back, they were just basking in each other’s touch now.

His head having been nuzzled once more in the crook of his younger mate, Jimin inhaled deeply, content.

“I wish we could have movie marathons every week- this feels nice.”

He felt a sweet kiss being pressed against his temple and the arms that were holding him close to his bigger mate tightened.

“Same, I mean, when else can I cuddle my hyungie all day long?” Jungkook said with a cheeky but fond grin.

“Yah, we cuddle every single day!”

“Night.”

“Same difference. The point is, we cuddle. A lot. More than what should be healthy for normal people.”

“So you don’t want to be cuddled? I’m hurt.” Jungkook then proceeded to pretend to pull his arms away from Jimin. Jungkook loved very few things more than teasing his cute hyung- it was his all-time favourite since day one, after all. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes which didn’t go unseen by his mate, who huffed in mock annoyance at his words.

“Get back here, _pup_ , I want to be cuddled.” Was what Jimin said in a cute haughty voice, which earned a chuckle and a poke on his side, where one of Jungkook’s hand rested.

“Oh my, what a difficult omega.” Jungkook said, and received giggle and a slap on his chest.

He really would not mind having a movie marathon every week if it meant being able to have any form of physical contact with his lover, which wasn’t possible much in their professional lives, although their fan base knew about them, obviously. It’s just that they had to behave in a much more controlled manner.

Smiling, he pinched his hyung’s cheek, then cupped it and kissed him tenderly, until they had to part for a breath. They didn’t have to say it, they could see, feel and smell in their sweetened scents their love for each other.

No, he really wouldn’t mind a weekly movie marathon.


	3. Warmth pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo  
> I'm back!  
> Merry Christmas of like four days ago!! and an advanced Happy New Year!!  
> I have no excuses for such a late update except that i was too lazy hehe sorryyy  
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments, i never expected them as this ff was sort of self- indulgent, but thank y'all!  
> So i hope you enjoy!

_Warmth_. Jungkook felt his heart swell with warmth as he watched Jimin sleep.

They had fallen asleep cuddling, limbs tangled, the space between them non-existent, as always. They were in their room at their dorm, and it was still quite early, but Jungkook couldn’t sleep anymore, which was weird.

It was still quite dark, the sky just beginning to turn purplish pink, so it had to be before sunrise. Jimin had one arm under Jungkook’s head, a habit from when they were younger, when they weren’t dating and when Jungkook used to wander into his room at night in search for comfort that only Jimin seemed to provide. His other arm was against Jungkook’s chest, his tiny hand holding a fistful of the younger’s tshirt tightly. Jungkook smiled upon seeing this. _How much cuter can he be?_ He thought to himself.

The younger’s arms were wrapped around his hyung’s waist, one below him (which he belatedly realised was numb) and one above. He shifted slightly, careful not to wake his hyung up, such that the older was lying on top of him, in order to free his numb hand, and so that they were closer. He also made sure to shift Jimin’s arm from beneath his head to make him as comfortable as possible.

The older stirred a bit and crinkled his cute nose, which he pressed against the younger’s scent gland out of instinct and habit, but didn’t wake up. Jungkook chuckled a bit and breathed in heavily. _His tiny mate even smelled good._

He smelled of something soft, something that Jungkook just couldn’t put his finger till date, and it’s something that often distracts him, as he mentally wonders what the beautiful fragrance was. It’s just that every single time he ponders about this, he comes up with a different thing, like once, he was sure that his mesmerising hyung smelled of jasmine tea, and another time of buttered pancakes. It was almost as if he smelled of everything that smelled nice and homey mixed into one.

Jungkook was snapped out of thoughts about is hyung’s scent, which had once again successfully managed to distract him, when the said being squirmed a bit in his hold, effectively stopping his thumbs from drawing small circles and random patterns on the shorter’s exposed back, the tshirt having been ridden up sometime during the shift.  
Jimin looked up and mumbled a “good morning” accompanied by The Eye-Smile™. He rested his chin on the younger’s firm - **firm** \- chest and brought one hand up to card it through the taller’s hair. In response, Jimin got a kiss planted on the crown of his head and an eskimo kiss followed by a “good morning, Jiminie.”

Jimin smacked his dongsaeng’s chest (something that he did very often) and muttered a “will you ever call me ‘hyung’, you brat”, a sentence which he said way too often, too. He felt instead of heard his bratty mate chuckle, considering that he was sprawled leisurely on top of him.

“What do you wanna do today, hyung? We have a whole week off!” said a very happy Jungkook. “Hmm I’m hungry, so let’s have something and then we’ll think” was the reply he got. When he tried to get up and out of bed, however, he heard a whine followed by arms and legs wrapping around him, making him smile wider.

“How do you plan to eat if you don’t get up, baby?” Jungkook whispered to his small hyung, who was currently busy nuzzling into the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around the taller’s wider shoulders and sitting on his lap, straddling him.

“I never said that I wanted to get up, ya know” a very petulant Jimin mumbled. Without a word, Jungkook got up from the bed, this time lifting Jimin with him, one hand around his waist, and one resting on his butt.

He got a rather unmanly yelp, and a “Wha- _hey!_ – Jungkook!!” screeched right in his ear. He winced a bit, but continued to make his way out of the bedroom and into the hallway leading to the kitchen, where he deposited his now adorably grumpy hyung in a chair at the dining table, ignoring the smacks to his chest and arms and resisting the urge to coo when he heard the other grumble something along the lines of “I am _not_ a child!! _Why does everyone treat me as if I am a toddler???_ I am a manly man!” accompanied with a scrunch of his cute button nose in distaste.

Jungkook just laughed at his cute (sorry, _totally_ manly) hyung’s complaints and brought out cereal and milk to the kitchen counter, where he also got out a bowl and poured milk, then put in the required amount of cereals in it [A/N: my dad pours milk before cereal too and I still don’t understand why he does that] and, grabbing a spoon, heads back to the dining table.

“Is it the strawberry one?” asks a pouty Jimin with his arms crossed over his chest, the image doing noting to convince anyone who sees him like that that he is a ‘manly’ man. Chuckling and affirming, Jungkook takes the spoon in hand and feeds him a bite, then feeds a bite to himself. They complete their ‘breakfast’ that way, although they both know that they would be as hungry as ever in an hour or two, anyways.

“Kook-ah, let’s play that video game that you wanted to play the other day but couldn’t” suggests Jimin. Jungkook easily agrees. The other members had left the previous day to spend time with their families for the week, or do their own individual things, so they had the dorms to themselves. Which was convenient, considering that, according to Jimin’s scent, his heats were just a couple of days away. They go back to their room and Jungkook brings out the controllers [A/N: or whatever y’all call it, sorry, I don’t play games, so idek]. Meanwhile, Jimin re-organises their nest of pillows, and settles himself against his taller mate.

They play for a while, take breaks for using the rest room and getting more snacks, then continue playing. This goes on till early afternoon, when Jimin gets tired and starts yawning and cuddling more into Jungkook’s chest and soon falls asleep. Jungkook continues playing for a couple more hours, although he does feel warmer than usual, blaming it on their shared body heat, and would have continued for more, but was interrupted by a soft whimper.

At first, he thinks he must have imagined it, so he continues playing. Approximately a minute later, he hears Jimin whine, “ _alpha_...”

Oh. _OH_. Jimin… must have gone into his heats earlier then estimated. His heart thumps faster in this chest and, now that he thinks about it, he can feel his rut kicking in, too.

All he feels is warmth. His own and Jimin’s, too. _And he could bet they were going to get hotter in the next few minutes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt.2 is gonna be a smut, which will be posted next year (i reaallyy wanted to say this hehe) and also which, from my standards, isnt gonna be extreme, but then again, ive been reading smuts since i finished middle school, so idk :)  
> Have a great day everyone!  
> ~


	4. Warmth pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo there's gonna be a warmth pt 3 as well cause it was getting too long hehe  
> finally there's the smut you were looking for. Also, this is the first time that I've written smut, soo if its crappy im sorryyyy~  
> anywhooo, enjoyy, I'll try to be back with an update next week or so :)  
> maybe comment and let me know whether you liked it or if i made a mistake or something? c:  
> happy new year and have a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-  
> 1\. Jimin went into heats for the 1st time when he turned 15 and chose to spend it alone. That is, until Jk turned 15 two years later and their cycle induced lust resulted in them starting to help each other out. They were sort of exclusive since the start.  
> 2\. Normally, cycles occur every 4 months and last for 2-3 days.  
> 3\. Jimin and Jk mated 2 years ago, i.e., when they turned 21 and 19 respectively (in Korean age).  
> 4\. The start of the chapter focuses on their past and mating. Then we get to the present time smut. Patience, my fellow thirsty jikook shippers ;).  
> 5\. In the plot that I’d originally thought of, this ff was going to be a mpreg one, but I changed my mind. So in this abo ff, male omegas cannot conceive. Ergo, no need for contraceptives (let’s just assume they used to use them, but like they’ve chosen not to now. What can I say; preferences.)  
> 6\. Also, in case y’all hadn’t already noticed, this ff is gonna be cliché af, so be prepared to cringe and coo while seeing Jimin being ultra-omega and Jungkook being typical alpha (for the most part, cause canon compliant) :).

This wasn’t the first time that they would be spending their heat and rut cycles together, not at all. They’ve been spending it together for years, even before they had mated.

Back then, about four years ago, they hadn’t confessed to each other and had started spending their cycles together out of convenience- Jungkook having just presented and Jimin going through painful heats alone. That and the fact that their cycles always matched, so they helped each other out.

Not that the ‘helping each other out’ part had started consciously- they had both been hit by their cycles and could then only focus on each other’s scents, driven solely by instincts, lust and the intense need for relief.

Of course, Jungkook hadn’t given him the mating bite (to make up for that, he had made sure to cover the smaller’s body in bites- something that Jimin’s make-up artists had lectured him to no end about). He knew that they both would very much prefer if they mated when they were in the right state of mind and not a heat/ rut induced one.

Over the years, they had become very well acquainted with each other’s bodies. Over the years, they had also fallen in love, and had mated one fateful day, when their original and innocent intention was to have a dance-off, just for fun. They had gone all out with their dance moves at first, but later they started daring each other to dance to trot songs, which resulted in both of them on the floor, dying of laughter.

They had been really exhausted that night and had showered, eaten and cuddled each other till they fell asleep in each other’s arms. The following morning, Jungkook had woken up to an overly nice sensation in his hair and knew it was Jimin’s small hand working its magic. He had opened his eyes to find a very beautiful Jimin with a severe case of bed hair smiling brightly at him, looking absolutely adorable and absolutely, breath-takingly beautiful simultaneously.

It was a well-known fact (for those who knew him) that Jungkook lacked a brain-to-mouth filter and tended to be a bit slow in comprehending things, more so than usual, in the mornings, just after he wakes up. So really, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. It wasn’t. It was what he’d said and how he’d said it that had left Jimin wide-eyed (not for long though) and winded, but really, extremely, undeniably happy.

It had gone something like this- Jungkook sighed happily and brought his hand up to cup and stroke Jimin’s cheek and said (with what seemed like utmost love, adoration, reverence and longing mixed into one tone of voice [A/N: is that what it’s called?? Tone of voice?? I suddenly forgot my vocabulary wow]) “I really, really want to mate you, beautiful. Be mine.” And had proceeded to eskimo kiss Jimin, while hugging him tighter. He had only realised what he’d said after he felt Jimin tense in his hold and utter a breathy “J-Jungkookie...” But he couldn’t bring himself to regret what he said when all he could see was a blinding eye-smile, all he could feel was Jimin’s lips on his and all he could smell was Jimin’s scent, which had sweetened, showing how happy he’d made the omega.

They’d spent a majority the day in bed, mating, making love some more and giggling, getting out of the room in the evening to eat. Of course, the others had scolded them at first about being inconsiderate about them being in the same house and “I’m sure it wasn’t your cycles’ date! I have it marked on the calendar in the kitchen” [Jin], “Yah!! You could have given us some warning so we could have left the damn house!” [Hobi], “ _God_ , I never wanted to hear the both of you moaning _all fucking day long_ ” [Yoongi], “I need to cleanse my ears with holy water” [Tae], etc. and had then proceeded to interrogate and tease them mercilessly. They still do tease them (‘but seriously, how many rounds did you have?? I lost count after 4” [Namjoon] and “Nice limp there, Jiminie. Oh, I’m sorry, were you trying to hide the fact that you’re limping? Oops” [Tae]), sometimes, subtly, in front of cameras, too. Huh, so much for being mature, older hyungs.

Jungkook is snapped out of his thoughts when Jimin begins to rut desperately against his thigh and whimpering, his scent amplifying, sweetening and thickening, making the taller go insane. He seemed to be unable to focus on anything that wasn’t Jimin- all he could think of was his scent, his wolf restless to pleasure his mate and claim him as his once again.

Jungkook leant down and nuzzled his nose near his mate’s pulsing point and felt a hand weaving into his hair and gripping tightly. He looked up and saw his mate’s beautiful eyes glazed over with lust and want. Having done this several times before didn’t mean that they still didn’t have the same effect on each other as they did when it was their first time.

  
Jungkook leant up and pecked Jimin’s lips softly at first, then kissed him harder. When they parted to catch a breath, it turned Jungkook on to no extent seeing his hyung looking so fucked out already, and they’d done nothing but make out for a couple of minutes. He caught his mate’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking, drawing out a long whine. He pecked Jimin on the lips once more, then continued littering kisses and bites all the way till his jaw, where he nipped at the flesh till it was a shade of angry red.

  
Licking up the shell of his smaller lover’s ear, he sucked at it softly before whispering a “how do you want it, hyung?” in such a low growl that Jimin was rendered unable to do anything but shiver and whine needily, already feeling slick dripping out of him.

“Use your words, baby. What do you want me to do to you first, hmm?”

“Y-your hand, m-mouth, anything, _please_ ”

Jungkook sat back and took of Jimin’s clothes, and then his own, throwing them carelessly, already growing impatient. Normally, he would tease the hell out of Jimin or vice versa, but now his rut made it impossible to be patient enough for that, and he knew that Jimin wasn’t willing to wait, either. He made his way down Jimin’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses all the way till he reached his chest.

Taking one nipple in his mouth and suckling hard, he got the desired response from Jimin- a long and loud moan, an arched back and hands cradling Jungkook’s head to Jimin’s chest. Jimin was always sensitive and the way his body writhed under Jungkook made something feral bloom inside him. Jungkook let his one of his hands trial down and encircle his mate’s length, the other one busy pinching and tweaking the nipple that his mouth wasn’t latched onto.

By now, Jimin was already pleading, and, not able to wait any longer, Jungkook flipped Jimin onto his stomach. He pulled Jimin by his hips, making him understand without words that he wanted him on all fours, which Jimin complied to gladly. He knew what was going to follow, because if there was one sexual thing that Jungkook loved doing to him as much as he loved fucking him without resolve, it was eating him out.

Jimin’s guess was proven correct when he felt two big and warm hands groping his ass and spanking them slightly harshly, followed by the two hands spreading his butt-cheeks and then felt a hot and wet muscle lick a fat stripe up his right thigh till his rim, collecting all the slick that he could along the way. Jimin reached a hand behind him to grip at Jungkook’s hair, trying to keep his mouth on him while he pushed his ass back in a desperate attempt to seek relief.

All that could be heard now in the otherwise quiet house was the dirty squelching and slurping sounds as Jungkook ate his ass, licking up his slick, and Jimin’s loud, unabashed moans and whines, which grew louder, longer and higher in pitch till Jimin’s back arched as much as it could, his mouth hung open in a silent cry of pleasure and he came, still unsatisfied, hard and aching.

Jungkook slowly pulled his tongue out of his mate’s hole when he felt him still and clench around it, knowing that he had come. Planting one final open-mouthed kiss on his rim, Jungkook flipped him on his back, muttering a “ready, baby?” and kissing Jimin a panting Jimin breathless, who nodded. “Safe word?” Jungkook asked, knowing that in his rut’s haze he would only be able to stop if his baby uttered the safe word, indicating that it was too much, or that it hurt and he wanted it to stop. “September” was the breathy reply that Jungkook got. “Good boy”, he replied, kissing Jimin once again

Just when he was about to slide in, Jimin stopped him while saying “N-no, I wanna r-ride you”. And who was Jungkook to deny his baby such an exciting request? So he let out a loud groan and settled against the headboard and held Jimin by his hips to make sure that he doesn’t fall off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end seems rather awkward, now that i think about it, but oh well.  
> pt. 3 shall be updated soon, sorry for the cliffhanger..  
> p.s. twice- 'merry and happy' is stuck in my head, along with 'let me know', 'mic drop' and 'run', so now my brain is like divided into four different parts and i have a headache :)
> 
> p.p.s. if yall know any great jikook ff that has like zero angst, that you could recommend, that would be great :D


	5. Warmth pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the many kudos!! ^^  
> Hope you enjoy the following like 2200+ words of smut ;)

Jimin reached under him to take a firm hold on Jungkook’s cock and line it with his entrance. His slick was oozing out of him in a seemingly never-ending torrent, steadily streaming down his inner thighs, landing on Jungkook and the sheets. By now, Jimin’s heat had almost completely taken over and all he could think about was Jungkook fucking him in every possible way.

With such thoughts in mind, he slowly sunk down on Jungkook’s length, while Jungkook groaned and kept mumbling sweet praises that went straight to Jimin’s groin. He let himself still for a moment to adjust to the girth, then picked himself up and slammed back down, slightly wincing, but letting out a sound that was a cross between a whine and a moan.

Jungkook almost lost his breath as he continued staring at his mate, not only because he had began picking up his speed, riding him harder with each passing moment, but also because his smaller lover looked so beautiful, with his blonde hair parted but plastered with sweat to his temples, dripping down on Jungkook’s body each time he moved, rivulets of sweat trailing down his pale neck and torso.

The sun still had a few hours to set, but it’s light was fading now had a faint orangish tint in it. It shone somewhere on the carpeted floor next to the bed but he could see it on Jimin’s skin which seemed to glow more so than usual because of it.

Jimin just looked like a very innocent angel, which did nothing to stop or reduce Jungkook’s desire to wreck him. And, _God, did he want to wreck him._ With this thought in mind, he planted his feet firmly on the mattress, gripped Jimin’s hips so hard that he was sure that the bruises would stay for at least a couple of weeks from then, and thrust up hard and fast into Jimin’s clenching hole.

Jimin’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as he threw his head back in pleasure, losing his balance and falling forward, clasping Jungkook’s shoulders with his hand hard enough for his nails to dig crescents into them.

A stuttered “A-Al-pha!” was the only warning Jungkook got before Jimin was painting their abdomens with white spurts and clenching unbearably tight around him. He continued to chase his own orgasm as Jimin went limp in his arms, still hard but trying to catch his breath, which was more often than not interrupted by a moan or a sob. A few thrusts later, Jungkook found his release, too.

They both lay panting, still connected and hard, but the haze of their heat/ rut had temporarily subsided slightly, allowing them to think about stuff other than desperately chasing relief. Jungkook placed a sweet kiss on the crown of Jimin’s head, which was tucked into the crook of his neck.

Jimin whispered a “My thighs are sore now” with a cute pout, making Jungkook grin and tease him by saying “Why? _I_ did all the work” followed by a wink. He watched as Jimin’s pout deepened while he smacked his chest grumbling about how “This brat doesn’t deserve me *huff* ungrateful little shit” and “Who do you think you are, huh?” Jungkook just laughed, eyes scrunching fondly in a way he only looked at Jimin, bunny teeth on full display.

He tickled his hyung’s sides in an attempt to apologise and make him laugh, which Jimin did, very soon. The older guffawed and squirmed in an attempt to dodge the fingers digging into his sides, followed by a moan of surprise from both, realising that Jungkook’s length was still inside Jimin, and that they were both still hard, a problem which only getting knotted by Jungkook would solve.

[A/N: an awkward time skip because I didn’t want to write too much smut hehe]

~a bit more than 48 hours later, like very late night of the second day of their cycles or very early morning of the third~

Jimin lay his stomach on the bed, panting and barely teetering on the edge of consciousness, cum coating him all over, dried hard in some places, and still moist in other. And by all over, he meant all over- his face, chest, abdomen, thighs (“J-Jimin squeeze your thighs shut, I-I’m going to fuck your pretty thighs now.”), ass, and _was that cum in his hair??_ , not to mention all the cum he swallowed. He was also covered in bruises from his jaws to his thighs, including his back and butt cheeks [A/N: today I realised how weird it feels to write ‘butt cheeks’. Great path to self-discovery, eh?], shades varying from pinkish to dark purple, and Jimin knew that his already possessive alpha would become even more so after seeing him all marked and claimed other than the permanent mating bite.

Jungkook seemed to be in a somewhat better condition than his omega, with cum only coating his chest and abdomen, bites and bruises restricted only to his front upper body, mostly concentrated on his neck and jaws. However, while Jimin was close to passing out due to oversensitivity and exertion, Jungkook was in pain. This was sort of a good sign, meaning that his body was finally, _finally_ ready to knot. He gathered a plaint Jimin in his arms, and, settling between the shorter’s thighs, thrust in one last time.  
Jimin whined loudly (as loudly as he could in his now hoarse voice) at the intrusion, beyond sore and oversensitive at this point, but exhaled softly in relief when his alpha rasped, in a voice heavy with pain and arousal, “K-knot. Gonna knot you now, baby.”

Wrapping one arm around Jimin’s waist, the other wrapped lightly around his throat, Jungkook thrust up, hard and fast, groaning in the omega’s ear, kissing his nape and mouthing and licking his mating bite. His mate was gasping and moaning and mumbling incoherently, Jungkook’s name and pleas the only words he could remember at the moment.

Jungkook was no longer able to form words, completely losing himself and becoming one with his wolf, only grunting and groaning loudly, hips moving faster and deeper, hitting Jimin’s prostrate with every thrust, when he felt his base swelling, the knot forming. He kept thrusting, though he could hear his mate whine in protest at the increased girth. When he felt his knot form fully, rather painfully, he shoved it inside Jimin one last time, as deep as he could go, and, much to his immense relief, shot his load, simultaneously biting on the mating mark out of instinct.

Vaguely, his brain registered the tight clench around his dick and a long scream that sounded like his name when he bit into Jimin’s skin, knowing Jimin had cum, too. After a few long moments, when Jungkook regained the ability to think, he lay on his side, as gently as he could so as to not hurt Jimin, who he was going to remain connect to till his knot subsided. They lay like that for a long time, with Jimin falling asleep to Jungkook’s sweet whispers and adoration filled praises.

When Jungkook’s knot went down at last, he got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the tap and filling the tub with warm water, taking a minute to decide which bath bomb would Jimin want to use at the moment before using the one that smelled of pine wood, lavender and seaweed.

Jimin was curled up on himself, asleep, when Jungkook came back to get him. The latter carefully picked the older up, an arm hooked under his knees and back each, striding to the bathroom with ease, gently putting Jimin down in the tub, who hissed when his ass met the water, understandable since he was quite literally fucked raw from all the previous activities.

Jungkook entered the bedroom again and hastily changed the sheets because there was no way in hell that he was going to fall asleep on three days’ worth of cum and Jimin’s slick, now dried. He half folded, half crumpled the bedsheet before dropping it in the bin (well, he tried but, obviously, it didn’t fit) after the was done draping the new one across the bed.

He then walked back into the bathroom and slipped in behind his hyung, the latter’s back resting on his chest. The water was still soothingly warm as he softly shampooed and washed his hyung’s hair, then, as gently as he could, stroked body wash across his thoroughly bruised body. After Jimin’s many whines in protest and attempts to cover himself up, Jungkook managed to wash his thighs and now soft member.

He quickly and tiredly washed himself as well as he could, then, wrapping his mate in a soft bathrobe, and a towel wrapped around his own waist. Picking Jimin up for the last time that night, despite his limbs straining in protest, he gently lay Jimin in the bed and heavily flung himself next to him.

As Jungkook lay on his stomach, face stuffed in the pillow, too tired to make an effort to move so he could actually breathe, he felt fingers dance across the plain of his back, and he immediately felt his body go lax. Turning only his head in his lover’s direction, he stared back into the coffee brown eyes that vanished when the owner of said eyes smiled, the same eyes that had left him breathless when his own were graced by them.

Jungkook’s eyes drank in the view next to him: Jimin lying on his side [A/N: can I call this a pun?], looking thoroughly fucked out, yet soft and cuddly, his blonde hair still a bit wet, strands clumped together. His lips were full, bruised and red, and somewhere in the more indecent part of his mind, he thought that the same could be said about the blonde’s ass, too; a full and plump bubble butt as ever, red with all the groping and spanking, and bruised with bites.

Mentally slapping and reminding himself that he was too tired right now and cause _‘dude you literally just knotted him, can you not’_ and _‘damn I’m insatiable’_ , his eyes snapped back up to look into his omega’s eyes, who was looking at him with a sleepy and fond smile.

“Thanks, Jungkookie” were the first words out of Jimin’s mouth, his fingers still tracing patterns on the other’s back, the other arm tucked under his head, looking ethereal. Jungkook smiled lovingly, pushing a wet fringe off of the smaller’s forehead, whispering a “You’re welcome, love. Now sleep, baby. When we wake up, we’ll go get food, alright?” as his hand settled on his waist naturally. Jimin simply hummed in approval, before snuggling closer to his alpha, wincing along the way, then he was out like a light. A few more moments of staring contently at his mate, and Jungkook fell into the abyss of sleep, too.

~the next day~

“I hate the both of you _so_ much, it’s not even funny.” Said Taehyung, who was pretending to be annoyed at both of his best friends, a feat not so easily accomplished, but he managed, being the born actor that he was. “You love us,” said a smirking Jungkook, not feeling sorry in the slightest that his hyungs had to prepone the preparations that they had made to stay elsewhere during Jimin and Jungkook’s heat/ rut cycles, because their cycles had kicked in a whole week earlier.

Jimin offered his best friend an apologetic smile and asked, “where are the others, though?”, to which he received a haughty “Oh I don’t know, maybe on the way back home from fuck knows how far they had to go to get away from your moans. _Do you know how loud you both get??_ ” and a “I’m seriously surprised that we haven’t received any complains from residents within a 5-mile radius.”

By the end of his rant, Jimin was blushing furiously, having what seemed to be an intense staring competition with the kitchen table as he gulped down spoon after spoon of the ramyeon that they had cooked. Jungkook, on the other hand, seemed to take the contents of the rant as an accomplishment, chest puffing out slightly in pride.  
When the others got home, they were lectured and teased to the next galaxy and back, but they were soon excused with numerous comments along the lines of “You look tired, go rest” [Jin] and “If I hear any funny noises, I might burst into your room and shoot you.” [Yoongi]

With hearty laughs and cheerful good nights to the others, the mates entered their own room, ready for a good night of sleep after eating till they physically couldn’t anymore, ready for cuddles and sweet pecks, whispering secrets of love meant only for their own ears to hear. They slept that night with arms wrapped around each other with non-existent space between themselves, feeling happy, content and at home. It always felt like home when they were with each other, in each-others’ arms, with thankful and fond eyes focused only on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SooOOoooOoooo.. Did I do an acceptable job in writing this chapter??? Lol it was the first time that I wrote smut. Don’t expect more smut till at least like 5 chapters later hehe. Also. People who write smuts, you have my respect, it’s not an easy thing to do.  
> Run ep. 35 preview showed only their arms, but I died. Jungkook’s veiny arms O_O TT TT


	6. Over those days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not quality writing, sorry guys. Next chapter is definitely better.

 

**A/N: In this chapter thou shalt find a slight over usage of ™ sign and a mention of past eating disorders. Nothing too serious tho :)**

Jungkook woke up to an empty bed, a pillow in his arms replacing his mate. Confused, he got up and pulled on a shirt, and got out of their shared room in order to search for his hyung. He found Jimin in the personal gym in their basement, their new and bigger house having enough space for the same.

Jungkook frowned. He was pretty sure their personal trainers had told them to take it easy and not overwork their bodies because they needed the energy for their upcoming concerts. So why was Jimin up before the sun (well, not really, it was 9 in the morning, but same difference), body trembling and covered in sweat as he continued counting past his limit in core exercises?

He _really_ hoped it wasn’t a repeat of the time when Jimin claimed he was too fat, needed to overwork himself till he passed out from exhaustion in order to fall in troubled sleep where he continued to live amidst his insecurities in his nightmares. It had happened for months a year ago, just before their comeback, where the smaller had insisted and whined and cried in Jungkook’s arms that he wasn’t doing anything right, that he wasn’t good enough. Jungkook had spent months trying to rebuild Jimin’s frail self-image, feeding him while he ate (it’s safe to say that by now, Jimin’s favourite food can be considered his favourite, too), praising him whenever he could and making him feel as loved as he could, more than usual.

Jungkook really wished that his hyung didn’t think that he was unworthy, not because he didn’t want to shower him with love, no; _of course not_ , Jungkook wants to do that every day for the rest of his life. It was simply because it hurt him when he watched his mate suffer all alone. It made Jungkook feel kind of useless, made him feel that he was unable to protect his mate, was unable to share a burden. It saddened him, broke his heart to watch how many faults his beautiful Angel™ could find in himself.

While trying to go and stand behind his mate, whose side was facing him as he now did some jumping jacks, he almost got smacked in the face by a completely unaware Jimin, who seemed to have not caught his scent yet. Never one to miss an opportunity for mischief, Jungkook wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist, picking him up and spinning him around till he heard a “What- _Jungkook!!_ Let me down!” followed by his Squeaky Giggles™.

Jungkook obeyed, placing Jimin back down and nuzzling the back of his neck in the process. He felt the omega melt in his arms at this gesture and placed a loving peck in the same place before turning the older around and hugging him. Tight. So tight that he hears the shorter male while and slap his back, albeit softly.

“What was that for, damn muscle pig” Jungkook hears Jimin grumble, doubling over in mock pain as he rubbed his waist as if Jungkook’s arms had bruised them.

“Couldn’t sleep without someone to ‘provide body warmth’ again, huh?” Now Jimin was just teasing him by using one of the excuses Jungkook had made to get Jimin to let him sleep next to him, back when they were not mated and younger, when he physically seemed incapable of drifting off to slumber without Jimin tucked into his side. His pack mates had teased him mercilessly about this on various occasions, Jimin himself being very amused by this situation.

Jimin’s playful smirk turned to a fond smile when he heard Jungkook reply with a sincere “Maybe, but I was worried and confused and lonely, you know.”

“I texted you, moron.”

“Did you really expect me to see that when I was half asleep and panicking?”

“Uhh I didn’t think of that..”

“Woooow. Real smart, Jiminie hyungie, real smart. I acknowledge your foresight.”

“Yah! Don’t be sarcastic. I really thought that you, like most people, would.”

“Forgetting that a half asleep me equals a full dumb me?”

“Dissing yourself? Way to go, Jeon.” Jimin was laughing so hard he could barely get the sentence out.

Rolling his eyes, Jungkook uttered a “Anyways, what are you doing here, Park?” in a successful attempt to change the topic, but not the teasing mood that surrounded them.

“I was doing my daily workout, Jungkook-ssi.”

“Don’t lie to me, Jimin-ssi. You went past your usual count.”

“Sheesh, stalker much? And yeah, I just felt like it.”

“*snorts* It’s called being a good mate, excuse you. Anyways, wanna go get breakfast?” Jungkook was now testing waters, trying to make sure that his mate was really not practising his punishing diet again.

“Sure, let’s go.” Jimin replies, grabbing a towel from the rack they had by the cooler and wiping off the sweat dripping from him. Jungkook, on the other hand, doesn’t move an inch because he isn’t sure if he should get his ears checked because he misheard his hyung or should be happy because he heard it right.

“Um, are we not going?” Jimin asks, slightly confused as to why Jungkook looks a bit shook.

“Yeah, yup, definitely, let’s go.” Is the reply he gets. That and a large hand grabbing his own and dragging him to the stairs that lead up to the main floor of their house.

“Jungkookie?” Jimin tugs on Jungkook’s hand.

“Yeah, hyung?” Jungkook stops and looks back, looking in those beautiful eyes that he falls more in love with every passing day.

“What happened?” One look in Jimin’s concerned orbs and Jungkook spills.

“I thought you went back to the Insecurities Phase and I was surprised when you agreed for breakfast.” Jungkook says, almost as if in a trance, staring right into his smaller hyung’s eyes. _Gosh, were they always so beautiful when they turned from worry to affection?_

Jimin leans forward and lands a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek, eyes flashing a gorgeous smile and lips whispering a “I’m over those days, thanks to you, Kookie” in his ears, voice dripping with love and thanks.

“Anytime, babe” is Jungkook’s brilliant response, getting too lost in the eyes staring at him from under bangs, lips too tempting to not kiss. So he does, nice and chaste, hands circling the shorter’s waist, pulling him to his chest, and in a few minutes, they are making out with little to no restraint.

That is, till a certain human who has broad shoulders interrupts them with the fakest cough ever to exist. When the mates pull apart, slightly panting, they hear Jin mutter a “-not the time or place and here they go, making out right in the gym, where poor, innocent people like me go to keep fit and _not make out_.”

“Okay, first, its always the time and placed, second, you are neither poor nor innocent and finally don’t pretend like the intense make out session with Namjoon Hyung didn’t occur last week, by the treadmill.” Retorts a smirking Jungkook. Jin turns a bright red before breaking into a full-fledged rant about disrespectful brats who must be punished, but Jungkook tunes him out, muttering a “Shall we get going, hyungie?” to Jimin, who smiles apologetically towards Jin, before nodding and saying “I want waffles” with a cute pout. Jungkook laughs and agrees immediately, his wolf content that his mate wasn’t risking his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm working on this new ff that I'll publish soon and I'm super excited for it :)


	7. Opposites, but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person pov of Jimin’s pov! Also I just found out this whole deal about 3rd person’s pov of someone’s pov is called 3rd person subjective narration so yeah that’s what I meant in all the chapters hehe

 

Jimin was currently in the living room, spread out on the sofa, just lazing. He was one of the most hyper people of the pack, but he had his lazy moment, too, just like then. He wasn’t motivated in the least to perform any physical activity voluntarily.

He just wanted to sit and think, like he’s been doing since earlier that day, somewhere around 10 in the morning, when he’d woken up feeling cold, with no firm chest pressed against his back, had woken up to an empty bed and panicked, only to realise that his stupid alpha had fallen off of the bed and was still sleeping soundly, unbothered, and Jimin couldn’t fight the fond smile that crept to his face at the memory.

He thought about how Hoseok was probably the one member who saved Jimin and Jungkook’s asses more times per day than he could count on his fingers and toes together. He was also the one who awkwardly third wheeled them many a times, second only to Jin, who hung out with the couple frequently.

Namjoon was always right there when any moments happened between the two, trying his best to cover up their shit in the media because it’s fun being a leader that way. The 95 liners had actually bonded over this topic, as ridiculous as it sounds, because _nobody can understand our sufferings like we do, Hobi-ah._

Taehyung more or less didn’t really care; if he wanted attention, he would damn well get it, so it can’t really be called third wheeling in his case, mostly because the couple in question are his best friends and he has more blackmail material to threaten them with if he’s feeling especially needy for his closest friends’ attention.

There were also complains as to why Taehyung wasn’t dating or mated with anyone yet, but the said male regularly stated that he just didn’t want anything of the sort as of then. “I just wanna game in peace, I’m a proud lone wolf except I’m not alone- I have a pack and I love them” he’d said in one of the interviews, pointing at the couples surrounding him.

Everyone had smiled then, touched by his display of love; it meant a lot to them all. Suffice it to say that Jin only cooked Taehyung’s favourite food for the rest of the week, would have continued cooking his favourite for at least a month, but Taehyung was a picky eater and literally ate like 5 things on repeat.

Last, but not the least in any manner, Yoongi was like a silent, grumpy cheerleader, and this thought made Jimin snort because he actually imagined the older in a cheerleading costume. On a more serious note, it was always Yoongi who supported them and guided the younger couple through their rough patches.

Like every couple that was serious about what they had between themselves, Jimin and Jungkook usually had quarrels because of their jealousy. They weren’t jealous, per say, it was more about being territorial and possessive. While Jimin cracked his neck and/or ignored Jungkook when jealous, and glare at everyone when territorial, Jungkook tended to become the embodiment of possessiveness, shoulders tensed, tongue jabbing into the flesh of his cheeks, curt answers and clenched fists, trailing around Jimin till the reason he was became possessive in the first place backed off.

If Jimin was being honest, it was actually very heart warming to see his alpha being so possessive about him, not to mention that Jungkook looked incredibly hot with his tensed muscles and clenched fists, jawline and gaze sharper than ever and his scent intensifying till it was the only thing Jimin could smell, making his knees go weak.

Another thing that they fought about was instincts. Just because Jimin was an omega didn’t and shouldn’t mean that he would get on his knees for every alpha who looked at him lustfully. Jimin was incredible at controlling his instincts and Jungkook knew that, and Jimin knew that Jungkook knew. He also knew that it was Jungkook who wasn’t good at controlling his instincts, that it was the said instincts that made him question Jimin because of the aforementioned lustful alphas. [A/N: I had to reread this para 3 times because I got myself confused lol]

The times that they weren’t busy arguing about the above-mentioned points, they were doing so because of their competitive nature. They both were great at sports and arts, at dancing and singing, and it didn’t help that they were both from Busan (people from Busan have competition etched in their bones, no jokes, Jimin knows because he grew up there). They would have random dance battles, which they couldn’t really evaluate because their dominant dancing styles were different, therefore arguing about who was better than who. The members always teased them that couple were supposed to be sappy and do the “You won, No you won, NO I mean it, YOU WON” shit, which admittedly none of the couple did very often.

Temper was another thing that wasn’t the couple’s ally. Neither of them actually lost their tempers much, but when they did, it wasn’t pretty. Jungkook was scary as it was, what with his muscles (the members have expressed their worries of Jungkook injuring them if he got angry on more than one occasion) but Jimin has been told that he was the scariest when angry, quiet and calm, all mirth disappearing from his eyes and body, face red, speaking with gritted teeth that barely concealed the fact that he wanted to throw in a punch or two. It didn’t help that because they were mates, one’s emotions influenced the other’s very easily, so the pack had to deal with two angry people who looked like they were out for blood, at the same time.

These were the rough patches. The great times included everything else: talking about everything that comes to their minds, singing cheesy songs to each other, teasing, publicly embarrassing the other, flirting, kissing, the sex ( _god_ , the sex), flirting, feeding each other, cuddling, travelling to and from Busan together, cooking together, selfies and videos, and yet more flirting. The best times were the days when they were just lying on the bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms after like half an hour of scenting, no words filling in the comfortable silence- just appreciating and placing feather light kisses on the other’s cheeks and just feeling so content and happy that it actually hurt, as if their hearts couldn’t deal with all the happiness anymore.

Jimin’s thoughts wandered to his mate’s **_great_** body. Not the perverted sort of thoughts, but actual genuine appreciation of Jungkook’s physical features that he had always been envious of. They worked out together, did the same count of the same exercises, but somehow Jimin never managed to become buff, like Jungkook did (Jimin had smacked Jungkook on the head with a growl because the little shit had smirked and told him that it was because he was an omega). Jimin had muscles, sure, but he was lean and petite. Jungkook, on the other hand, was literally 95% muscles and 5% bunny smiles, thighs although not as thick as Jimin’s, but equally tough and mouth wateringly statue-like.

Just as his thoughts were taking a perverted turn, his mate appeared in all his bed-haired glory, still only in his sweatpants, which hung low on his hips, stumbling towards his smaller mate and dropping himself heavily on the couch, turning to his side and snuggling to Jimin, who immediately felt warmer, because alphas are actual space heaters and it’s a very good thing in winters. Not such a good thing in summers, which it was right then, so Jimin tried to wriggle free, only to be trapped by a heavy hand circling his waist and a heavier leg being placed on top of his own.

Huffing to himself, Jimin nuzzled against Jungkook’s chest, sighing when he felt a kiss being dropped on the crown of his head, a thumb drawing circles on his lower back and Jimin thinks he can deal with all of their stupid fights and arguments if it meant that he could spend an infinity like this, cuddled to his alpha, who, despite being fast asleep already, still held him as if he was the most precious thing, his entire body radiating love for Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what? i'd published this chapter on wattpad on 5th feb, and i was like let's check ao3 to see if i have made any mistakes or something in the chapter and i see n o c h a p t e r 7. i am so sorry that i didnt check earlier.. my exams end this friday and i'll be updating all my stories, here and on wattpad as an apology and cause my exams end yay!  
> thanks once again, angels, i'll see y'all soon~


	8. An armful of Park Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII I'm back! Sorry for the wait, my finals finished the day before yesterday and I slept the whole day yesterday so I'm finally updating this story after more than a month. Thank you all so much for the 2k reads and for all the love. Hope yall have a nice day ahead :)

 

 

After about 3 weeks of non-stop work (and by non-stop, Jungkook meant a photoshoot ending at 10:00 am and an interview beginning at 10:01 am), including weekends, the seven of them finally got a few days for themselves. While he would gladly spend a whole day switching between food and sleep, Jungkook woke up at the crack of dawn, no thanks to his uncontrollable urge to relieve himself, the pressure on his bladder so much that he was sure that if he spent another minute in bed, the unspeakable would have occurred, something he was sure last happened when he was 5.

Sighing to himself, Jungkook walked out of the en-suite, eyes falling on a head of messy blonde hair which were sticking in every direction in the most adorable way possible, the rest of his mate tucked under the fluffy comforter. Jimin had always looked extremely cute and innocent while he was asleep, and the numerous times Jungkook had posted his sleeping pictures or videos on Twitter show just how cute he finds his mate when he was asleep.

Jungkook didn't feel sleepy anymore and was hit by a sudden bout of inspiration to paint. Be it drawing, sketching, painting or photography, Jungkook's muse had always been Jimin, ever since they were trainees. Of course, Jungkook did still draw, sketch, or photograph other things such as the sky and people [A/N: see what I did here ;)], but a majority of his sketchbooks and used film rolls consisted of Jimin in various poses, doing various things. In fact, his muse inspired him so much that his art portfolio for his high school had consisted of more than a few paintings of Jimin, and he had received many praises from his teacher.

He gathered the materials that he required and set to work, sitting in a comfortable position on the chair of his study table that he had moved to the foot of the bed, in an angle which perfectly captured the lazy but ethereal moment. His hands flew across the paper with practised ease, drawing the familiar curves of Jimin's body, making it look as soft as it was to touch.

Jimin was sleeping on his side, one of his small hands tucked under his head, squishing his cheek, while the other clutching the pillow tightly. His hair looked fluffy, his eyes shut and mouth slightly parted, faint snores which sounded more like sighs slipping past his full but somewhat dry lips. Although the comforter was placed up till his shoulders, partly covering his ear, Jungkook could see that he was sleeping in a fetal position, knees pulled so close that they almost touched his chest.

Jungkook drew with utmost concentration, almost in a daze. His mate was just so pretty. He had always found Jimin pretty, ever since they had first met, when all seven of them had hideous haircuts that made them look like suspiciously similar to acorns. This thought brought back many more memories, pleasant and unpleasant both.

Jimin was not necessarily good at singing back then, but he was extremely hard working, to the point where he frequently disregarded his health and his body's protests for rest. It didn't help that he was a modern dancer and had almost no experience in hip-hop. He had joined the dance club at his school then, had learnt locking and popping, trying to making his body more used to sharp jerks and fluid movements that were different from the graceful and fluid movements of contemporary dance.

It also didn't help that as soon as they had debuted, Jimin's popularity soared mainly because of his abs, demanding him to keep up with tiring work outs and diets along with their practices and school. Jimin had grown to think that people would only love him if he had abs or if he sang the highest pitch humanely possible. Jungkook remembered finding his hyung in the kitchen one day, crying his eyes out about his hardships and trying to remain silent, when the others had gone to bed. Jungkook was used to sleeping next to Jimin, it was calming and his wolf absolutely loved it. So when he had woken up in the middle of the night with no Jimin beside him, he had almost made a sound of distress and had gotten up quickly to search for him. It had taken a couple of glasses of water, one extremely long hug (which neither of them minded) and murmured praises to get Jimin to stop crying and explain what had happened.

The pack had been told about it the next day and from then till date, they worked together, gradually working to improve each other's mindsets, helping each other through their problems and always, always being there for each other, because they were more than a boy band, they were a pack, a family.

Jungkook remembered feeling helpless. He remembered feeling frustrated for being unable to do anything to help his pack mates in times of need, especially a certain hyung who was shorter than him. He remembered the tears that had soaked his pillow each time he had gone to bed after one of the members had shared that they were having a tough time with something. He was an alpha. He was supposed to protect, to guide, to support, to fight. Yet, according to him, all he did was exist.

Jungkook knew that he was good at various things for a reason. He tried to engage in different activities just so he wasn't idle, doing nothing or just lazing, and tried his hardest in everything he did. He hated feeling useless. He hated messing up during practices because his hyungs did not require another thing to worry about, did not need him to be burden, did not need extra hours of practice because he had messed up. Thus, he too, like Jimin was a perfectionist of sorts.

The only difference between them in this matter was that while Jungkook took criticisms well and tried to improve on them, Jimin tended to take the criticisms to his heart, letting his insecurities consume him, trying to 'perfect' himself, to make himself more 'acceptable'. To make matters worse, Jimin was not very open with his emotions. He bottled all his frustration up, until he simply burst, resulting in many occasional emotional breakdowns.

Jungkook remembered trying to make Jimin laugh whenever he had felt that he was in a quiet type of mood, when he zoned out, consumed by his thoughts. After they mated, Jungkook realised that he could feel intense emotions that Jimin felt, such as happiness, anger, sadness, frustration, etc. and it was the only way to assess how Jimin truly felt, the only was Jungkook understood how he needed to behave right then.

Jungkook was brought back to the present when he saw the small bundled lump on the bed wriggle, limbs stretching and some joints popping as Jimin switched his position, now lying on his stomach, one leg straight and the other folded upward, both his arms under his head to obtain more comfort. Jungkook smiled and got up, painting left incomplete, walking back to the bed and crawling back on the bed, slipping under comforter and throwing an arm and a leg over Jimin, who didn't even flinch. Jungkook's knee was just below Jimin's marvellous ass and he fondly patted it before holding Jimin close and burying his face in Jimin's neck. Or at least, he tried to, but the angle was a bit awkward, so Jungkook settled his head on the pillow with a small pout, closing his eyes and sighing in the feeling of contentment that he got only when he was with his mate.

Jungkook must have dozed off, because he was brought back to consciousness with the feeling of full lips pressing against his face, and his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed that the room was flooded with the light of day unlike when he had gotten back to bed. Jimin must have said something to him because he was looking at him expectantly but Jungkook's brain was lagging, so he sort of zoned out and just stared back at Jimin. He saw Jimin roll his eyes fondly and raise a small fist to knock on his forehead as one would to a door. Jungkook scrunches his nose, grunts and lifts his own hand to grab Jimin's wrist to stop him from continuing the action. Jimin giggled, eye smile on display and cheeks bunching up as he bent down to peck Jungkook on the lips but not before muttering something that sounded suspiciously close to 'stupid, sleepy baby alpha'. Jungkook didn't mind. Not one bit. Not when he had an armful of Park Jimin who was currently struggling to shift so that he was straddling Jungkook's thighs and lying on him so that he could rest his head on Jungkook's chest, listening to his heartbeat, a steady melody that was made just for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter, I'll update the other two stories soon, too. Also, I've been meaning to ask yall if there's a particular thing that you want me to write about in the next chapter. Like a prompt or an incident or anything at all. Lmk in the comments if you do :)
> 
> See yall soon! Take care, angels~


	9. It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally me being very affected by burn the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I couldn’t think of a better name hehe

 

 

_Jimin didn’t know what to do. They had just finished performing Lost for the Chile ARMYs, and he knew something was wrong. Very wrong. Jungkook didn’t look all so well in the morning, just before the concert. When he had asked him, Jungkook had truthfully replied saying that he was physically exhausted. Jimin had given him a brief shoulder massage before their masseuse asked him to step aside so he could give him a proper massage. But now, looking at the staff rushing behind Jungkook, who was stumbling to find a place to sit before his knees gave out beneath him, Jimin felt helpless._

_He was so stressed that he had made a couple of mistakes while performing Lost, and while those mistakes were miniscule and almost went by undetected, the stress of making those mistakes and that of this unwell mate, Jimin knew he had reached his limit. His wolf was restless, wanting to be of help to his lover, but he just felt so… helpless. To top it off, he wasn’t able to perform flawlessly and his inner perfectionist was distressed._

_This resulted in a super stressed Jimin promptly breaking down into tears of frustration immediately after the performance, the sweater paws of the red pullover soaked with tears. He was grateful for the make-up noona who tried to cheer him up, was grateful for all the pats of comforts on his back given to him by other staff members, but he couldn’t focus on any of it. He needed to see Jungkook. He needed to make sure he was alright, or God alone knew what he might do._

_Getting up, he attempted to walk towards where his alpha was, but a hand gently held him back, a familiar voice telling him sternly that he had to change first, but he couldn’t bring himself to try to associate a face with the voice. Not when all he could feel was immense worry, as well as a pained feeling, his bond with Jungkook letting him know that his mate indeed was in agony._

_Huffing a bit, Jimin changed as quickly as possible, let the make-up noonas hover around him for about half a minute after which he fled. Fled all the way to Jungkook, apologising absent-mindedly to the people he bumped into along the way. He found the younger sitting cross-legged, back supported by a rod of some iron framework that Jimin didn’t give two shits about. As if in a trance, Jimin rushed forward, crouching beside Jungkook, who looked up and opened his eyes when he detected his mate’s scent, or the worry and borderline panic in his scent, whatever._

_Despite his condition, he still offered a weak smile to Jimin who was fighting back tears, small hands coming up to delicately cup his little pup’s cheeks, leaning forward till their noses rubbed together in a display of affection, a comforting action. Turning his head, he placed a gentle, chaste kiss on Jungkook’s right cheek, before bending a bit to nuzzle the crook of his neck, right above the barely visible mating bite, placed there by Jimin in what had to be the epitome of pleasure. Jungkook visibly relaxed, his form sagging as Jimin literally felt some of his pain ebb away. But that was a very minute part of the physical strain that Jungkook felt._

_Jimin almost whined when one of the staff told him that they had only a minute left and that they had to get ready to get on stage. However, he knew his duties and responsibilities and got up, walking away only after he helped his mate up and offered him a comforting squeeze on hand. After that everything was a blur, but he remembered feeling a bit of pride (or was that admiration?) alongside the immense worry-  that Jungkook worked so hard, even after his body had exhausted itself._

_He remembers watching Jungkook from time to time as they performed the Interlude, watching as Jungkook put up a mask of indifference, jumping around and dancing, interacting with the fans and encouraging them to sing along, pretending to be completely fine when Jimin could literally feel his alpha growling low in the effort it took him in order to not collapse in front of their fans, just so that they wouldn’t worry about him, just so that they got to enjoy the concert that they paid for- to ensure that they experienced the show of their lives, so that they left with good memories, not worry in their hearts._

_Jimin remembers feeling a bit disassociated, as if his brain just could not process what he was watching, what he was experiencing. Till date, he had always seen Jungkook’s goofy side, his carefree side that reminded him that the younger was a teen not long ago, that he was still a child at heart. Although he knew that Jungkook was capable of acting mature, while working and in bed, both, Jimin felt as if he was slapped in the face with reality as he watched his alpha silently endure all the pain, holding his body upright and dancing the incredibly difficult dance steps with sheer will power._

_Jimin remembers how Jungkook had stumbled and almost face-planted while performing Fire, how after their concert, Jungkook had passed out, his physical condition so bad that they had to put an oxygen mask on him. He remembers how his wolf wailed, wanting to run to his mate, and he almost did, but the members had held him back, holding him as his body shook with sobs, as he begged for them to let him go near Jungkook. They had reasoned that his distressed scent would only upset Jungkook further and would hence hinder his progress. They reminded him that being part wolf meant that they could heal faster, but Jungkook had used up all of his resources, that his why the medics were force-feeding him vitamins and chilled lemon juice._

_Jimin wasn’t allowed to meet Jungkook till after they reached the hotel. Even then, the staff had told him to let Jungkook rest and to stay in some other members’ room till then, but Jimin didn’t register a word they said. He desperately needed to ensure that the younger was alright; he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit still till he saw for himself. Barging into the hotel room that he shared with the younger, Jimin saw him staring listlessly at the ceiling, only turning to look at Jimin when the older had fallen to his knees right next to the bed, his small hands coming to card through the soft brown hair._

_“You could have asked to sit through the concert.”_

_“I wanted to perform.”_

_“Even if you almost risked your life?”_

_Jungkook had the audacity to roll his eyes. “I didn’t risk my life, I just fainted. Also, we don’t see our Chile fans very often, and I wanted to deliver, to live up to their expectations.”_

_“Jungkook-ah, they are our fans, our ARMYs, they would definitely have understood.”_

_“It’s because they’re our ARMYs that I wanted to perform. It’s the least I could do in return for all their selfless love.”_

_Jimin sighed. He couldn’t really say anything to that because he knew that he would do the same if he was in Jungkook’s place, although he wouldn’t have lasted through the entire concert like Jungkook did. Jimin knew how Jungkook felt- they were both perfectionists and they both over-worked themselves past their limits. The only difference there ever was, Jimin realises, was that Jimin was told to rest, told to take care because he was an omega. Jungkook, on the other hand, was an alpha. He was probably told that it was a weakness to ever give up or stop working hard. Jimin frowned at that thought._

_“Kookie-ah..” Jimin started hesitantly._

_“Yeah, hyung?” Came the tired reply._

_“It’s alright to accept that you can be weak, too, sometimes.” Jimin looked straight into his mate’s eyes, hoping that the younger could see all the other words in his head that he couldn’t formulate into sentences at the moment. Jungkook stared back for a long time, eyes dull as if staring into the distance, as if lost in his own thoughts, before his gaze sharpened, focused on Jimin, and he replied with a soft, “I understand, hyung.”_

Jimin woke up with a throbbing headache, rubbing his eyes before opening them. It was a year since The Incident, as Jimin had dubbed it. It was a year, and yet Jimin remembered it vividly, saw it in his dreams as if he was reliving his past all over again, feeling all of the emotions that he had felt back then. He knew it was something that he would never be able to forget, that none of the members would ever forget.

The Incident had been a sort of eye-opener for all the members and staff- Jungkook was just like them, and despite the ‘Golden Maknae’ title, he was still a pup, a pup who never complained about anything, who worked hard silently, enduring all of his hardships on his own because, as Jimin knew after he had pried the information from Jungkook the very next day, 1) he didn’t want anyone to worry about him (Jimin had smacked his head for this), 2) he had sort of took it as a challenge, and well, anyone who knew him, knew that he never backed away from a challenge (Jimin had lectured him for nearly 2 hours about this, his expression a mix of annoyed, worried, exasperated and fond that left Jungkook a tad bit more smitten), and 3) he didn’t want to seem weak (this had earned him a scowl from Jimin, who then stormed off to find the only other alpha in their dorm- their leader Kim Namjoon, to ‘drill some fucking sense in the baby alpha’s dense head’).

Namjoon had then spoken some wise words that had struck both Jimin and Jungkook- _“Knowing and accepting one’s weaknesses only makes them stronger. Besides, fainting due to over exertion of your body wasn’t a weakness, Jungkook-ah. Also, I would like to apologise for not knowing what to do, I just never thought anything like that would happen to you, which was stupid of me, because you are as much a wolf as me. Being the pack leader and alpha, I promise to take better care of you, and attune to your needs more from now on, pup.”_ Jimin had nodded in agreement.

Turning around now, shifting from his right side to his left, Jimin found Jungkook sleeping on his stomach, his head cradled in one of his arms, the other holding the blanket just below his chin, one leg folded up and the other stretched out straight, his hair a mess, mouth slightly opened as he slept peacefully, and Jimin was glad that Jungkook was no longer hesitant to let others know that he was truly tired, when he felt as if they were expecting too much from him. Jimin was snapped out of his thoughts when one of Jungkook’s legs came forward to tangle between his own, still fast asleep, but letting out a satisfied hum. Jimin smiled softly, hand coming up to pet Jungkook’s hair for a bit before his arm started to hurt, and fell asleep again, waking up a few hours later to the sound of Hoseok and Taehyung using their high pitched ‘aegyo’ voices to try to wake them up because “we need your cuddles too, lovebirds.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter was not really thought out well, clearly. I didn’t want to write about The Incident because by now yall must have read like 37549 other fanfics writing the same stuff, too, but I literally could not focus on anything else. Anyways, this was the first time when I felt a bit uncomfortable writing a/b/o about a real-life event because it didn’t seem fair to everything that happened in burn the stage.
> 
> I just wanted to say that I, too, am sorry, because I, for the past 4 years that I’ve been stanning them, always took Jungkook’s limitless stamina for granted like “oh he’s the golden maknae, he can do it.” I didn’t consider (not enough, anyway) that he may have had problems too, and I cried for over an hour when I watched how Jungkook immediately put on a smile for us, trying not to show how exhausted his body was. In a way, this has reminded me to not take anyone for granted, and to not pressure them too much with our expectations (this conclusion of mine isn’t necessarily related to Jungkook or bts).
> 
> Jungkook has been my bias since forever but like after over 4 years of stanning them (or even a couple of years), you tend to become ot7 naturally. Burn the stage really slapped me across the face with the harsh truth, and I am grateful. I rarely say stuff like “I love them”, because love for me is a very big deal, and I don’t say it unless I mean it. But I do. I really do. Not in the “oh my god I need to marry them” type of way, tho. Just pure admiration.
> 
> Anyway.. sorry for the abrupt rant, I just had to. Also I would like to notify all who read my stories that this academic year is sort of very important for me so I would not be updating my stories often. Maybe once in a couple of months. Maybe one whole year later. Just wanted to inform so yall don’t get your hopes high..
> 
> To make up for the fact that I won’t be updating often, I’ll make a jikook ff rec in a couple of days, consisting of many of my personal favourites :)
> 
> Thanks for all the love, angels. I hope you have a great day ahead.


	10. jikook fanfic rec

HEYY so as promised, here's a list of a few of my personal fav jikook fanfics 

Also, i should warn yall that like 99.99% of them are/ include explicit sexual content so if you're uncomfortable and/or underage, i suggest you dont read them :) 

ps, theyre all from ao3 (archive of our own) and theyre not in any particular order, literally just copied them off of my bookmarks

1\. Shameless- Diddyk

2\. Thirst- pinkmonnie

3\. Pick me up- Priska

4\. Tiny Hands and Muscle Pig: A Romantic Comedy- UsagiFelton

5\. Baby Pull Me Closer- j_ungshook

6\. Nameless: Would a rose by any other name smell as sweet?- chessyt

7\. Perfect score- JeongDal

8\. Once in a Lifetime- Diddyk

9\. Underdressed and oversexed- gangbang

10\. Let's Go Baby- I_Meet_Evil

11\. Put my heart back together- Kaminari

12\. Park and Recreations- naxariis

13\. i hate everybody (i like you)- kageyamas

14\. watch your back (i'm right behind)- orphan_account

15\. Registered Alpha- Little_Dimples

16\. If i get in, i just might drown- fatal (cumrich)

17\. Mine for the Taking- staycute1234

18\. Jungkook's White Shirt- international_emily15

19\. 아직도 꿈인 것 같아, oh baby- amazingbees

20\. Competency at its highest potency- MuaveTarte

21\. hey, love, stay- quirke

22\. I'll Never Let You Go- jiminniexmochi

23\. You're ripped at every edge (but you're a masterpiece)- kafeuka

24\. roman holiday- kofeuka

25\. ♡playboy♡- gotta__spencersmith

26\. zero gravity- kaeyuna

27\. hit me (with your best shot)- happy-tokki

28\. Things Half Done (Things Half Said)- gloomy

29\. Promises- usaginoona

30\. Playing it right, playing me perfect- Dormivegliaa

31\. One Heart Two Bodies- atlantis_princess

32\. Night Sky Feathers- Priska

33\. Habits Of My Heart- Charmander

34\. Welcome to Burlesque- thefabulouseren

35\. throwing rocks in frozen rivers- busan_brat

36\. Damaged Goods- calicojikook

37\. Radiance, Kisses and Pomegranates- Jiraxhi

38\. Him- PinkBTS

39\. It's always been you- calicojikook

40\. Paint me a future- mintsugakookies

41\. Where You Belong- Potatogirrrl

42\. It's You!- hato96

43\. come to me my sweetest friend- springlights

44\. everybody's watching him, but he's looking at you- jonghyunslisterine

45\. just one hit of you, and i knew i'll never be the same- gothguk

46\. Hometown- Jimindidthat

47\. always coming up roses (and that's alright)- teecysh

48\. Fearless, Now- tintatalk (sarahnity)

49\. All Your Glory- eumorious

50\. Whiskey- psychojimin

51\. i like how desperate you seem (in the way you look at me)- fatal (cumrich)

52\. Ballad of a Broken Sea- Charmander

53\. The Omega Revolution- PinkBTS

54\. Like Fire, Like Stone- PinkBTS

55\. Here to Meet You- bonjourtristesse

56\. Doll House- Rozoir

57\. The Wolf and Red Riding Hood- ChiminieOppa [this one is on wattpad and has a unique story line, but i'd read it long ago when it was a wip so i dont remember much]

58\. I already know but tell me again- Rose_gold715

59\. You Don't Bring Me Flour- superbroc

60\. Flower Talk- soranosuzu

61\. Koi no Yokan- jikookpan [i havent read this one yet but it looks interesting]

62\. friday nights (with you)- kstorms [havent read this one either, will probably do so tonight]

63\. Can I break into your heart instead?- jikookpan

64\. Let's party 'til the gasman comes- jikookpan

65\. Butterfly- Superbly_Annoyed [havent read this one too, was recommended by a friend]

66\. International playboy (don't answer)- blt_prf

67\. 'Timber Oppa'- UsagiFelton

68\. Paths- novilunar

69\. The Greatest- Little_Dimple

70\. The Second I Saw You- Rose_gold715

 

SOO thats all for now! i was too lazy to embed links hehe

fun fact- today i realized that i have over 4k jikook fanfics bookmarked on ao3 lmao

Also, i suggest you check out all the author's other works too if you run out of fics to read since most of them are my favorite authors and almost all their works are worth reading

Have a great day :)


End file.
